


Jophiel

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Angel Character - Freeform, new angel character, sam winchester appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are surprised at what they encounter when searching for an ally to help them take down Metatron once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jophiel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic when this prompt was submitted to me: "I want a scene where Sam meets someone, either angel or some other powerful creature who basically fangirls all over him because he's the GUY - the one who took down Lucifer! The one who jumped into the cage! He's the ONE! Just, someone loving on Sam and so thrilled to meet him because he SAVED THE WORLD!"

The Winchesters didn’t know what to expect when they agreed to meet with Jophiel, but they did know he knew Metatron and he was important. Sam could rattle off stats off the top of his head because he always seemed to know trivial facts about everything. Probably a side effect of reading all the time.

"He’s known as a ‘Prince of Heaven’ and the Torah says he’s the caretaker of the ‘seven Heavens.’"

Dean had nodded at his brother. “Anything else?”

"He knew Moses." 

The boys shrugged at each other, slightly impressed.

But what really would help them is if Jophiel could help them take down Metatron. Dean needed to watch him die slowly. And Sam was ready for, that, too. It had been a long, hard road, losing Dean, discovering Dean as a demon, and getting him back to normal again. There were lots of factors that went into play to bring about that ordeal, but Metatron was a very clear one the boys could fixate on and possibly deal with right now. 

So they headed out to meet this Jophiel, who Cas had told them might be of service because he had spent millenia working closely with Metatron before he went into hiding. That’s how it worked, Metatron wrote the words of God, Jophiel dealt with the music. They had been companions, but it was clear that isn’t how it was anymore. With any luck, the Winchesters would find a way to appeal to him and gain an ally to bring Metatron down.

Cas helped them set the spell up to call Jophiel, and before they knew it, there he was. Er… _she_  was. Her vessel stood tall, a beautiful, curvaceous, black woman with deep red lips.

"What’s going on here, Castiel, why have I been interrupted?" she said in a thick British accent with a flick of her eyes at the boys. She seemed impatient, but not uninterested.

"These are the Winchesters," Castiel began by way of introduction. "They have a  few—"

"The Winchesters?" A smile broke across her dark face. "I thought that was who I was looking at." She began to close the gap between herself and boys.

Dean stepped forward with a smile, holding out his hand. “I’m Dean, this is my brother, Sam—”

"Yes! Yes, of course it is!" Her smile widened even more as she approached, her eyes jumping between each boy. She shook Dean’s hand. "I’ve heard a lot about you two. You’ve had a real  _interesting_  year haven’t you Dean?”

Dean’s smile diminished and his eyebrows rose. “I…guess—”

Jophiel didn’t wait for any more from Dean as she jerked her hand away and made to approach Sam. Dean’s hand wilted in place, then dropped quickly to his side.

Her eyes absolutely glittered as she looked Sam over. Sam stood stiff and awkward, uncomfortable with the gaze she was casting over him. She grabbed his hand to shake vigorously, even though he had not extended it to her to begin with. He forced a smile at her. He could not understand why she was so interested in him.

"You’re the boy who Azazel set up to rule Hell." She continued to shake his hand. 

Sam looked stricken and glanced at Dean for backup. He shrugged, confused.

She went on. “He set that up years in advance. He was toiling away at that plan. But instead you rejected the crown of the Boy King.”

Now Sam’s eyebrows went up, creating a surprised wrinkle on his forehead as his mouth started to hang open, slightly. 

"And then you were supposed to be Lucifer’s vessel, even more preparation went into that. It was decades of planning, maybe even more. There was scripture about it, and prophecy, and angels playing a chess game around you, but you overcame that too and forced Lucifer into the Cage!"

Sam looked over to Dean again but Dean was just as bewildered as he was. Jophiel wouldn’t let Sam’s hand go.

"You suffered for centuries in there! Then you walked the earth again, even through hallucinations. You were proved worthy of the Trials. You nearly finished them! Oh, I’ve written  _songs_  about you, child. The Cherubim Choir broke up long ago, but ever so often my heart gets inspired to sing, and you inspire me, Sam Winchester.”

Sam was so surprised by this greeting, he wasn’t sure what do so, so he nodded and said a lame, “Thanks!” with a nervous grin at the angel. He felt warm all over.

Jophiel laughed loud and ringing, then turned to Castiel. “Alright,” she said. “What do you three need? I’ll do whatever I can do to help the savior of the world and his brother.”


End file.
